Tortured
by Starskulls
Summary: When the Guardians get captured by Pitch Black, Jack must pass five tests to set himself and the Guardians free. It sounds simple enough. But when Pitch gives him the tests, will he be able to pass them? Or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**Hey guys! So this one is gonna be torture! *slaps head* Spoiler alert! Anyway, if any of you have read my other stories, this one is going to be quite similar to another one I wrote. Since I have a bad writer's block at the moment, I figured why not do this? Okay, here we go!**

In the deep forest where it was gloomy and dark, down in the tunnel that led to Pitch Black's lair, Jack Frost sat in the corner of a dark room. He had his knees tucked up against his chest and his head was resting on the top of his knees. His staff wasn't beside him, in fact, Jack had searched the room but he couldn't find it. He felt like such an idiot. To think that five or ten minutes ago, he had been spreading snow days across villages of all countries only to be caught off guard by Pitch.

_Flashback:_

_Jack was flying through the air like a magnificent hawk and flipped his staff here and there so frost and snow formed below him and he could hear the shrieks of delight from children. All of this made him smile. After all he was the Guardian of Fun but in Bunny's case, a little too fun sometimes._

_The strong breeze ruffled Jack's blue hoodie and his white hair whipped against his crystal blue eyes. He hadn't felt this relieved and relaxed before. Having being believed in at last and becoming a Guardian, he finally felt satisfied with himself, now knowing his purpose and that he had made his first in a long, long time._

_Suddenly, the blue sky above him started to fade and was replaced with dark clouds and the breeze that carried him went rough. Jack stopped flying and hovered in the air with his staff at the ready. Jack knew what would happen if he was late for another meeting and Bunny would have plenty to say to him. A shriek came from behind him and as he turned to face the sound, he felt something stir that made shudders run up his spine. Okay this was weird._

_Jack was about to make his way out of this bad patch when something hit him square in the face and he cried out in surprise. He felt his staff slip out of his hand and whatever had hit him in the face was clinging to his eyes so he couldn't see a thing. Now he was falling since he couldn't fly without his staff and he was scrabbling at his face in desperation to get the thing off his face. As Jack was sure that this wouldn't go down well, something broke his fall and it felt soft as he fell into it but when his hand brushed against it, it felt scarily rough._

_Jack then grabbed a fistful of the stuff and he felt it slip between his fingers and he then knew what it was. It was sand. This didn't feel at all like Sandy's sand but quite the opposite and his heart leapt into his throat. Even though he couldn't see, he felt a presence looming over him and just before he felt a fist coming to his head, he heard the voice that he never wanted to hear again. "Hello Jack, I hope you enjoy your nightmare." It was Pitch Black._

_End Flashback_

Next thing he knew was that he woke up in the room with no headache surprisingly and not a drop of blood.

The room Jack was in was fairly big and wide and it had torches hung up on the walls. The flames brought no comfort to Jack as he wasn't too fond of fire but that wasn't really bugging him. He was wondering why Pitch hadn't killed him when had the chance. Jack was powerless at the time. He couldn't see or fly so why had he had a blow to the head? Not that he was complaining or anything but he couldn't help wonder what Pitch was up to.

Then Jack heard the clanking of a lock the opposite side of him and he raised his head from his lap for he knew that it was Pitch who had come to taunt him. In walked Pitch with a gleeful smile on his face as he saw the youngest guardian before him.

It had been a simple task getting him here. Child's play really but he wasn't concentrating on that but what he had in store for Jack Frost. "Ah Jack, how nice to see you here" Pitch said and Jack looked at him with a death glare.

"How are you alive? We sent you to cower in your hell hole with your fearlings" Jack said and Pitch's smile dropped.

"Yes, you did but I didn't die as you probably hoped I did. There is always fear in the world Jack and when there is fear, there is always Pitch Black" Pitch told him but Jack didn't drop his glare. Personally, Jack didn't give a toss that he had come back and yes, he had hoped that he had seen the last of him before. Well he was obviously angry that he was back but he still didn't tell him why he was here but he didn't want to talk with him anyway.

"Get lost" Jack said with a scowl and Pitch looked as if he wanted to hit him in the face as Jack saw him grind his teeth together.

"As much as I want to hurt you, I cannot. You'll need your strength" Pitch said and he retreated from the room and the torches on the walls became brighter and Jack got to his feet as he knew something was going to happen. Now Jack could see Pitch standing behind a wall of glass so he could watch his every move. Next to Pitch was a control panel with different buttons and levers on it.

"Now Jack, I am going to ask you a question" Pitch said and now Jack felt cautious. Since when did Pitch ask questions? It was usually the other way around! "How much do the Guardians mean to you?" he asked and Jack Frost froze.

How much did the Guardians mean to him? They were like his family now, no, were his family. Even though they hadn't been with him for the last three hundred years, he felt like he fitted right in now and they all really cared about him and even Bunny was getting quite used to him now. Wait a minute. Why Pitch ask about them? If he had hurt any of them, then Jack would do something that would probably get him in prison if he was human. He would never forgive himself if anything happen to them.

"They mean the world to me" Jack answered and Pitch chuckled. "What's it to you?" he added.

"I thought so. Well now Jack, I have a deal for you" Pitch said and this surprised Jack. Since when did the boogieman make deals? This was new. "It's simple, you must go through four tests, one for each guardian and if you pass them all you and the guardians will go free" Pitch explained and he couldn't help but smile.

Jack thought about this, there has to be a catch. "What if I don't pass the tests?" he asked curiously and he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. Pitch raised a finger and moved it back and forth across his throat. Jack's breath caught in his throat; so if he didn't pass then his friends would die? Well that wasn't gonna happen!

**Well how was it? Was it written well? Should I continue it? I would like at least five reviews for the next chapter please! Thank you and I hope you liked it!**

**~star**


	2. Chapter 2: Aw man!

**Wow, seven reviews in one chapter! You people are amazing! And the follows too! I never expected that many so thanks guys! Okay review reply time!**

**JackFrostRoxs: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy the future chapters!**

**Bobby Corwen: I'm glad it has you interested! Thanks for the review!**

**Magiccatprincess: Yeah Jack, no pressure XD He'll have to go VERY far for the sake of the Guardians :D I hope you enjoy this!**

**Midnighter12: Thanks! I'm glad you liked that version so hopefully this one will be as good :D **

**Guest: Well you're about to find out!**

**waterlemonade241: Yes, I want to make it really dramatic and full of suspense :D Hard to imagine? Well, these tests that Pitch has for Jack may make your skin crawl :D Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

**TeddyBear98: Thank you! Well I hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

"Fine, lets get this over with" Jack mumbled as much to his displeasure. Pitch smiled as he knew that the winter spirit wouldn't say no. This was going to be fun. Chuckling under his breath, Pitch pulled a lever on the panel beside him and Jack looked around for a whirring sound was heard.

Jack wasn't sure if this was a test or not but it wasn't. Instead another side of the wall on the left side of the spirit opened up and there, standing on a stool each, were the four other Guardians. Each of them had chains wrapped around their wrists that were strung up to the ceiling so they were pretty much helpless.

"Guys!" Jack said running towards but he couldn't help them for there was another glass wall in front of him. Tooth's violet eyes perked up at the sight of him.

"Jack you're okay!" she said happily although her voice sounded strained. They all looked very tired and strained in fact. It looked like they have stood on those stools for a long time, Jack thought. Jack could make out the marks around their wrists from the chains much to his disgust. They must have tried to break free. Pitch have no right to do that to them!

"Jack, you hurt?" North asked and Jack shook his head. Not yet I'm not, Jack thought silently. He cast Sandy a look and the golden little man formed the image of a chain with a figure tugging on it as if to say the chains couldn't be broken. Jack nodded sadly and looked at Bunny.

"You okay Kangaroo?" he asked trying to light the mood a little bit. Bunny cracked a smile though at the nickname he hated.

"Yeah I'm good mate" Bunny said, "Although these chains are a bloody pain" he added and Jack smiled. Yes, Bunny was fine. A coughing came from Pitch and the Guardians glared at him.

"Now Jack, we can begin" Pitch said smiling. Jack nodded and pressed his hand on the glass before walking back to the centre of the room. North looked confused. If jack wasn't with them, then what was Pitch up to? He didn't have to think long.

Pitch smiled and cleared her throat, "Now then, let's start your first test" he said and Bunny rudely interrupted.

"Test? What test?" he snapped and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Rabbit. You don't want to make this harder for Jack do you?" he asked casting a smirk in Jack's direction. Jack's anger burned like fire in him and he clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles went whiter than his skin. "Just watch and observe" Pitch said and that only made Bunny more angry.

North could see he was about to burst and Tooth saw this too. "Calm down Bunny. We don't want Pitch to hurt Jack so don't make him mad" she whispered and hearing this, Bunny eased up. As much as he hated Jack's pranks and names for him, he still cared about him and he couldn't bear it if he got hurt. He still had to say something though.

"Well if he's doing tests then you're going down ya bloody creep" Bunny retorted and at this, North, Tooth and Sandy smiled as they had full confidence in Jack. Pitch didn't seem bothered by this.

"I never said that they would be… easy tests" he said with a hint of amusement and the Guardians now had dismayed and worried looks on their faces.

"Are we going to do the tests or not?" Jack snapped for he was sick of Pitch's teasing already. He was going to get out of here with his friend's whether Pitch liked it or not.

Pitch said nothing back but he pulled a lever on the panel. A clinking noise was heard and a shiny object shot across the floor and stopped at Jack's bare feet. Jack hopped away from it as he felt it scratch his toes. He then looked down at in awe and when he picked it up he could clearly see what it was and it almost made his heart stop. It was a sharp knife that glinted with danger in the dim light. Jack stared at it; a feeling of dread churning in his stomach as he knew what this meant.

The others saw the knife and the gasped in horror. This time Pitch had taken a step too far! Jack ran a finger across the surface of the blade and it made him shudder. "This first test will be for your fellow friend Sandy" Pitch said looking at the Guardian of Dreams who cast him a death glare back. "All you have to do is slice the blade deeply across your shoulder. Simple as that" Pitch said gleefully.

* * *

**Hehe…. Me and my cliffhangers:) If you have read my other fics then you will know my love for cliffhangers XD Okay, five more reviews should get you the new chapter with Jack's test result! Thanks guys! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Ouch

**Hey guys :D For all of the follows, favourites and reviews you lovely readers left, I think you deserve another chapter! Thank you so much! Review reply time!**

**Night-Fury1: Thanks for the review! Well, it may get steered in that direction but that I cannot say because I don't give out any spoilers XD But I can tell you that the tests won't be pretty. No, you're not the only one, sometimes Pitch can be too cruel and I don't like that but he is a pretty good bad guy.**

**Courage84905: Glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Dude: Yeah, I was thinking that when I first wrote it :D lol XD**

**Snowflake1814: Wow looks like you're a little panicky there! Don't worry, Jack will be okay… maybe…. XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Bunnyfan: No it isn't looking so good for Jack right now :D Glad you're excited and I hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: I will, I promise! XD**

**Logologin: Thanks! Nope, I am not. He isn't self-harming himself, he is doing it for his team. I wouldn't put him doing that otherwise. **

**Bunnylover: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see!**

**JackFrostRoxs: The suspense is killing you? Wow you must be eager to find out what happens! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Well you'll get to see what happens now!**

**Nightmre13: Thank you, that means a lot to me! Here's the chapter and please don't go on a rampage *hides behind tree* Enjoy!**

**Guest: Thank you! Sorry but cliff hangers are kinda my thing so there will always be cliff hangers in my fic. Thanks for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, now a warning to you lovely readers, this gets a little… painful for Jack but read anyway.**

* * *

Oh, if Pitch was in the room right now then Jack would have stabbed the knife through his smug face. The others were shouting protests at this but Jack was deaf to everything around him. He was forcing the voices out of his head because he didn't want to listen to them. He had to do this.

Taking a deep breath, he raised the knife to his left shoulder, not really caring which one it was and he rested it on top for a second. He then clenched his eyes shut and push the blade into his shoulder and brought it down quickly so the pain would be over quickly. The pain was far from over.

Jack felt his blood seep out of the slash and it was coming through his hoodie. The pain burned into his shoulder, slowly and most definitely painfully. Jack grinded his teeth together and squeezed his eyes even tighter for Jack was trying not to show any pain.

He felt his blood slip down his chest and more of it oozed through his hoodie. Beads of sweat were forming and Jack wiped his forehead with the back of his hand which still had the blood stained knife in which he refused to look at.

The other Guardians couldn't watch either and they turned their heads away. Sandy was more shocked than anyone for Jack had done that to save him. He knew that Jack was his friend but to do something like that for him was just… well, he didn't know what to say.

Jack looked up at Pitch with heavy eyes as the blood loss began to take its toll. Pitch gave the boy an evil smile as he dropped the blade with a grunt and stood up straight. "I did the first test so Sandy lives" Jack said strongly. Keeping his word for a change, Pitch pressed a button on the panel and a yellow beam of light appeared above Sandy. The Guardian of Dreams gave Jack a heart-warming smile but even that grin that Jack loved didn't heal his pain.

"The next test will be for your beloved Tooth Fairy" Pitch said pointing to Tooth and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"What is it?" Jack mumbled. Pitch pressed another button and a click was heard and a long thick piece of metal slid across the floor and stopped at Jack's feet again. Jack grunted as he bent down and picked it up and the burning pain in his shoulder made it very hard for him to pick up.

"Simple, give yourself an extremely hard blow to the head and she lives" Pitch explained, a smile coming to his lips. Jack stared at the metal for a minute wondering how he was going to do it.

He didn't know how hard to hit himself and if he didn't do it hard enough then Pitch might make him do it again. He then knew what had to be done and he was a little scared at the thought. Pitch seemed to know what had to be done too.

"You do it" Jack said with a scowl. The Nightmare smirked back. "My pleasure Mr Frost" he replied mockingly. The metal door opened and Pitch walked while cracking his knuckles. Looking at the horrified expression on Tooth's and the others faces; Jack could tell that they thought this was a bad idea so he winked at them to reassure them but that didn't help. Handing the piece of metal to Pitch, Jack then clenched his fists and teeth for the pain that he was about to endure.

* * *

**Well Jack passed the first test! But will he pass the second? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Hehe! XD Again I have left an evil cliff hanger for you so is it okay if you can be generous and can I please have ten reviews for the next chapter? I know it's greedy of me but can I? If I can get ten, then I will give out cupcakes to everyone who reviewed! I like cupcakes:D if you want you can tell me what flavour you want XD well bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4: Damn

**OMG YOU PEOPLE ARE SO AWESOME! 38 reviews in three chapters! 17 favourites and 40 FOLLOWS! I might faint now! No I am not going to faint because you deserve this chapter and as promised, here are all of your cupcakes! The choices are strawberry, chocolate, lemon and blueberry buttercream topped with sprinkles. Enjoy them :) **

**Okay now for review reply time!**

**FatAmyFan: Sorry but this will be full of cliffhhangers! Hehe! Well said my friend XD**

**Emmy: Hope you enjoy!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Thanks! I take it you are a Jack Frost fan? I am too! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chrisellea: Sorry to tell you this but things are about to get even worse for Jack! XD**

**SnowBellPrize: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Candycrazy: Aw thanks! I will! Haha I sound so vain… XD**

**Bunnylover: Good guess but no, North won't be last, well Jack is gonna be last. North won't be before Jack. I don't really want to know the sick things that Pitch thinks of to be honest XD**

**Guest: Thank you very much!**

**Flora Child: Glad it has you interested! :D**

**Tigermike83: Evil? Oh you're making me blush! I am known to be quite evil and I have been told this by some people on here :D lol XD**

**Night-Fury1: Wow, you're answers re pretty dead on! I'm not gonna say what Pitch is going to do just yet mind ;) Wow, Pitch had better look out!**

**JackFrostRoxs: Glad you enjoyed it! Maybe… maybe… :) It depends what sort of mood I'm in when I write it. It's the same with all my fics. If I'm happy, then nobody gets hurt. Bad mood… well… I think you can guess XD**

**nightmre13: Whew! That's okay then :D 200 reviews?! Wow! No problem, I'm glad that people are hopefully enjoying my writing :D That is a good idea but I have already planned what test I'm doing for each guardian but I can tell you that there will be a sequel to this hopefully if I find the time. I may use it then if that's okay because it is a good idea:D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Fire in my Head: Sadistic am I? Well I don't know about that but I can be pretty evil sometimes ;) Hope you like the chapter!**

**Qwerty124: Ouch indeed! Wait till you see what else I have in store! :D XD**

**Okay, that everyone and sorry if I missed anyone out who reviewed on chapter 3. Anyway, this chapter is a little… more painful than the last one and there is a bit of a shocker at the end. At least I think it is anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Handing the piece of metal to Pitch, Jack then clenched his fists and teeth for the pain that he was about to endure.**_

Still smiling, Pitch looked at the metal and then at the spirit. He had been dying to do this for a long time. With a yell, Pitch swung the metal as hard as he could and it collided with the side of Jack's skull with a loud CRACK! The pain in his head was too much for Jack and he fell on the floor will a sharp yelp of pain. Pitch let out a sick laugh and dropped the metal next to Jack and retreated from the room.

Jack had never felt so dizzy and sick in his life. The side of his head was pulsing like crazy and he was already getting a headache. The pain burned down through his skull and vibrated through his body casing him to ripple in pain. He was now so dizzy, when he tried to lift himself up off the floor; he fell back down on his stomach. Letting out slow breaths, Jack lifted his hand to his head and he could feel a large bump there and he was sure the bruise would be huge and very unpleasant. It hurt every time he touched it and Jack was really glad that he wasn't knocked out for it had been a hard blow.

Now getting up slowly and steadily, Jack turned to face the Nightmare King who couldn't help but smirk at him but Jack managed to hold back his anger. "I did it" he scowled. Nodding, Pitch pulled a lever and a yellow light appeared above Tooth. She looked so relieved she may have fainted if she wasn't chained up.

The Guardians were completely horrified at Jack's actions. If these were the tests for Tooth and Sandy, what would Bunny's and North's be? They were dreading that moment. Bunny was scared that Jack wouldn't last until then for his shoulder wound was opening more and more blood was coming out.

"The next test is for North" Pitch said looking at the red faced man. Jack looked at North and his eyes were burning with rage but pleading for Jack not to do this. "This test requires that knife again. All you have to do is slash yourself across the chest but not as deep as last time" Pitch told him gleefully. He could smell and taste the fear in the air and he loved it.

"Pitch you bloody maniac!" Bunny shouted and he yanked at his chains even more but it was no use despite his strength and it was the same for North. Tooth was still woozy from what Jack just did for her and Sandy was completely defenceless with all of the nightmares around him.

Jack looked at the knife which was laying on the floor a few steps away from him. Walking slowly over to it whilst ignoring Bunny's shouts, he bent down to pick it up which was very hard for the blow to his head had made his vision very blurry and it wouldn't shake off either.

When he finally managed to pick it up, he placed the tip of the blade on his chest and took a deep breath. This is for North, Jack told himself. Clenching his teeth, he pulled the blade across his chest and fresh blood started seep through his hoodie again and he let out a grunt of pain. Tooth couldn't help but cry out for her friend; she couldn't stand the pain that he was going through. Jack now felt so weak, he could barely stand up. He felt as though he couldn't breathe and he placed a bloody hand on his chest. He felt his lungs clenching up and they threatened to clench even tighter if the damage was continued.

Looking at Pitch, he nodded at her to tell her that he did it. He'd have to be stupid to not see it, Jack thought. Pitch let out a high pitched laugh; he was enjoying every minute of this! Pulling another lever, the yellow light appeared above North who smiled hugely.

"Jack you are a very brave Guardian" North said with a shaky voice but Jack could tell by the colour of his face that he was mad for what he was doing to himself but Jack didn't care. As long as his family was safe, that's all that mattered.

"You lasted much longer than I expected Jack" Pitch admitted.

Jack growled at him, "Shut up and tell me the next test" he replied. Despite his pain, Jack had had more than enough of Pitch. He was sick to death of him! He was a living monster! Why was he even created? Unfortunately Jack knew that Pitch had been around since the earth's first scream. He was even older than the Guardians.

Pitch decided to ignore the comment; "Now this one is for the Kangaroo" Pitch said obviously referring to Bunny. He even found the name funny.

That made Bunny even more furious. It irritated him when Jack called him that but when Pitch called him that he was boiling with anger and rage. Nobody called him that but Jack even though it was mean!

The next thing that Pitch said made Jack's blood run even colder than usual. "Stab your left leg and he lives" Pitch told him.

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* Oh great now my throat is hurting! Forget that, so what did you think? Do you want more? I would like… twelve reviews? Is that okay? I know I have been told already but still… More cupcakes will be handed out next time too for reviews! The updates won't be as quick since I go back to boring old school tomorrow but the reviews will get quicker updates. Okay bye for now! Xxxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5: Crap

**Must… remain… calm….! I adore you people! The amount of reviews, favourites and follows I have had! I was like 0.0 when I saw the reviews coming in! Okay, I put this chapter up and I apologize that it isn't very long but this was all I could manage. The next chapter should be up on the 2****nd**** of March. This is for all of you so I hope you like it :D Cupcakes for all! Review reply time!**

* * *

**Kurama111: I am glad that you like it! There will be more hurt soon so I hope that pleases you!**

**Summerbreezeplease: Well this isn't exactly a very nice story so I see what you mean :) I'm feeling a bit sorry for Jack now too.**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: Thank you! Yes it shall be revealed in this chapter and it isn't good for Jack! I am pretty evil but maybe not sadistic but thanks anyway :D**

**TwiliCuckoo: Yeah a little bit of torture is always good in my opinion :)**

**Night-Fury1: Sorry but Bunny is chained up! I'm tempted to write that but that's not the way the story is gonna turn! Yikes Pitch, watch out! XD Oooh you think so darkly… I like it :D**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Cool name! Thanks for the review and you have a chocolate one coming to you!**

**Darkblade County: Yeah I'll give it to him at the end :D Oh I won't answer hat, I don't want to spoil the little… surprise I have in store! Well he kinda is but I know I would get hunted down if I killed Jack.**

**Qwerty124: Yes he does. I guess the Guardians mean that much to him.**

**lightning lynx: I am sorry that this story does not please you.**

**nightmre13: Oh you'll be entertained I think ;)**

**snowflake1814: I know I'm an angel! Lol XD Thank you and I laugh at the suspense :D**

**Quetoa: Lol XD Hope you like that chapter!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Thank you! May I just say your profile picture is awesome!**

**o0 Sara NekoChan 0o: Okay, I'll try not but with the tests to come… I won't say but they are gonna be… Oh you will have to wait and see XD My favourite food? Well that's gonna be hard cause I love loads of food! A chocolate cake with blue frosting would satisfy me… XD **

**Tigermike83: Okay, I will!**

**JackFrostRoxs: Well Pitch doesn't really play the nicest games either! Lol XD Hope you enjoy! **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**ILOVEKH: Yes cliffhangers are evil! That's why I love them!**

**E: Thanks! I like a bit too! No you're not weird! I'm pretty weird myself XD Oh yeah he gonna be bursting like a volcano! Over? Once this story is done, it won't be over just yet. There's kind of a little riddle for you there! Haha, hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest: Please don't! Here's the chapter!**

**awesomeredpanda2: Thank you, I'm really glad you love my story! Okay, here we go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Is that everyone? Sorry if I missed anyone out. Just so you know, please to be mean to me in the reviews after you read this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bunny let out a horrified gasp; Jack couldn't do that to himself! Could he? "Pitch!" Bunny screamed in anger, this was going too far! "Jack don't you even think about it!" Bunny shouted to Jack who didn't look at him.

Jack's eyes were shut as he was thinking. Bunny wasn't the nicest of the Guardians to him but he was a good friend after all and they got along better than they used to. Now he had always been there for him.

With the blade still in his hand, Jack quickly raised and stabbed it deep into his leg and he screamed in pain. He couldn't hold the scream back; the pain was too much to bear. The Guardians screamed as well; that must have hurt! A lot! Bunny's scream was the loudest since that had been done for him. Pitch raised an eyebrow at Jack. He didn't think Jack would actually do it but it still made him smile. Jack had more guts than he thought.

Now breathing heavily, Jack twisted the blade round into his leg to show Pitch that he was serious and he wasn't messing around anymore. Pitch actually now looked impressed at his cooperation but he cleared his throat as Jack pulled the blade out of his leg and threw it across the room. Pitch pulled the last lever and the yellow light came above Bunny. He had done it.

Jack had never been through so much pain in his life, ever. His whole world felt as if it was going to collapse. He took hold of the leg wound and squeezed it tightly to stop the blood coming out but all that did was make it worse. His other wounds felt even worse too and looking at his shoulder, he saw that the outer side of the wound was already getting infected. He cringed at the blue coloured infection and it almost made him sick.

He only had one more test to save himself and then they would be free. He was really scared of what it was going to be. Funny. It was the first time that he had been scared.

"Well Jack, I am impressed with you. So impressed, I am going to cut you some slack" Pitch said and Jack looked up with tired eyes. "I was going to make the last test very vile but I am going to make it a little easier" Pitch told him with gleaming yellow eyes.

North looked up at Tooth, "What is he up to?" she asked and North shook his head.

"I do not know. I have bad feeling. I feel it in my belly" North replied worriedly.

Pitch opened the door and walked in and looked at Jack who was now kneeling on the ground with his good leg. The pair made eye contact and Jack wasn't up for a staring contest today. "What do I have to do Pitch?" Jack asked weakly and Pitch smiled.

"You don't have to do much Jack. All you have to do is agree with the test to save yourself" Pitch said smiling.

"Which is?" Jack asked again.

"You break your leg and you and the Guardians can then go free" Pitch said softly.

* * *

**AHHHHH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Again, please don't be mean to me. okay, fifteen reviews this time? Thanks guys and see ya all on the 2****nd**** of March with a new chapter! If I get the reviews of course! XD**

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Holy Moly

**Whoooo! Again you people are AWESOME! Reviews everywhere! YAY! Okay I know a lot of you thought that the last ending of the last chapter was a bit crazy but hey, I am a bit crazy but that's why I am happy :D I am different and being different is good, no, great! Anyway, review reply time! Oh wait, just want to say that I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**o0 Sara NekoChan 0o: Yay! *munches on it* PLEASE can I have more? I'll give you your favourite food! Well, I hope this chapter pleases you!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: I know right? :D Haha XD Hope you like the chapter!**

**Lexi123321: Fifteen times? Wow, you must like this! I hope you do :D I write to please.**

**Qwerty124: What indeed XD Hope you like the chapter!**

**Skye Bloodwillow: Will do! XD**

**Summerbreezeplease: Yes, he is XD Well, I am not entirely sure but this is my guess. His first idea? My lips are sealed at that question sorry ;)**

**Luna Froste: I'm glad you likey! XD**

**frostfan123:Thank you! Well, here it is but I don't know if you'll like it or not.**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: I take it that chocolate makes you hyper? Hehe me too! XD Hope you like the chapter!**

**nightmre13: Saturday may be the only day this gets updated since I got loads of school exams to do :( But I will do my best and Saturday is my best day cause I can chill and write to my heart's content.**

**xShinigamixMPx: Oh, I'm not cruel….. I'm not nice I admit but I am not cruel either OR sadistic. Cliffhangers, I have to be mean on though :) Glad you're enjoying it though!**

**Guest: He is evil and it gives me chills! You don't want him to be free? Mmmmm… I sense that you are a little evil too… XD lol**

**Night-Fury1: Calm down! I understand your anger but don't explode! That is so cool! I wish I was born in Halloween! I am declaring you as the Spirit of Halloween! Only if you want to XD Thank you! Hehe you never fail to make me laugh :D Oh and I'll pass on the message to Pitch for you!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Haha, you are about to find out! You're welcome, it is really cool and it suits you too!**

**Wicked Girl99: Thanks! I think Pitch had better hide with all these angry reviewers after him! XD**

**Bunnylover: Yeah blood makes me feel a little sick but I write about it loads in this! Something is wrong with me…**

**jesusfreak200: Finish it? My friend this is far from over! XD Hint, hint!**

**E: Thank you very much! Well, I'm trying to make it like that cause I know that Bunny and Jack don't get along like the others do. As Jack would say, 'Aw you do care.' Lol ! XD I love Bunny's reaction in the film when he says that! You are good at solving riddles my friend ;) There is definitely more to come!**

**SnowBellPrize: Hah, you'll have to read this chapter! If you want to of course.**

**Guest: Hehe… wait till you see what else I am planning. Okay now I sound super creepy.**

**Amber: There's nothing wrong with a bit of Jack torture. I like to make it very emotional.**

**ginnylovesharry5: Thanks! :D**

**Darkblade 2.0: Suspense! XD Yeah I will. I love cupcakes! Okay now Pitch has REALLY better watch out! XD **

**Luna Frost: Thanks and I will! :D**

**White Wolf: I know and I'm sorry if this makes you angry… No it didn't, I have been called that a lot throughout this. I'm not though, I'm just plain EVIL! XD**

**Guest: Okay, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: Haha, okay, hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Guardian1398: Oh no please don't die on me now! Yeah, that's what the main focus is :D Aw thanks! Well, there has to be a bit of pain here and there and thanks again!**

* * *

**Is that it? On with the chapter but it gets a little… sad in this chapter so don't be mad at me at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Guardians broke into fits of protests and Bunny started to kick the glass wall in front of him. They didn't want Jack to break his own leg but they didn't want Jack to die either.

Jack's heart was almost done with beating. Freedom or a painful death? He was immortal so he couldn't die. There was only one option.

"I'll do it" Jack whispered.

The Guardians erupted into cries of protests when he said that, "Are you nuts?!" Bunny shrieked. What the hell was he thinking?!

"There is no way you are doing that!" Tooth protested.

Pitch shook his head, "Its Jack's choice if he wants to live or not" he replied.

Now the other Guardians didn't know what to say. Pitch had a point there. There had to be a way out of this! North tried to break free so he could get his swords but the bonds were too tight and it was the same with Bunny and his boomerangs.

"Jack, please don't do it" Tooth pleaded and Sandy made an image of someone praying and he looked really terrified. Jack was now crying on the inside and his heart was breaking. He didn't want to break his leg but it was to save himself and to save the Guardians so there was no other choice.

"Guys, I'm doing this for you, to save and protect you. If you really are my friends, then you will let me do it" Jack said quietly but loud enough for his friends to hear. Everyone exchanged sad looks and Tooth started to cry but they all nodded in agreement much to their displeasure. Pitch clapped his hands again. "Good. Now it takes an amount of strength to break your leg now Jack. You may use the metal slate if you wish or you can break it with your hands" Pitch told him but he knew that Jack didn't have the complete strength to do it with his hands.

Jack nodded and scanned the room looking for the slate. He saw it lying in the far corner of the room and he groaned. Even though he had one good leg, he couldn't stand up on it without some support and he was pretty sure that Pitch wouldn't be too eager to help him.

So Jack lay down on his stomach and he started to crawl across the room to the metal slate. He hated the fact that he looked weak by doing this and it was hard because of his bloodied hands. Jack started to feel sick at the smell and sight of blood since there was so much of it round him.

Bunny hated Pitch more than ever now. This would scar Jack and the others for life. He couldn't get the screams out of his head from earlier and he wasn't looking forward to more. He would help Jack get better when they got out of here and Pitch would pay if it was the last thing he ever did.

Jack had now reached the slate and he grabbed it and he nearly yelled out. Stretching out your damaged arm wasn't a good thing to do. He quickly made his way back into the middle of the room leaving a long and thick trail of blood behind him. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up and he looked at himself in the slate. He didn't look at all good.

His skin was a deathly pale, his eyes had gone bloodshot and his hair was tinged with blood with his big bruise forming hugely on the side of his head. Not to mention all of his split open and slowly infected wounds and the bloody still leaking out of them. Sighing, Jack raised the slate above his head and above his leg which had had no damage...up until now.

As he was about to strike, Jack closed his eyes and looked away and prepared for the pain. The slate slammed down onto his leg just below his knee-cap. The pain was unbearable but Jack managed to hold back a scream but not a yell. Tooth screamed out as he did that and she forced herself to look away and the others cringed at the sight.

Jack twitched his leg a little and a shock of pain spiralled up his leg instantly. Even though he couldn't touch it, Jack could feel a crack forming on the bone but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at this point only that he got the hits. He breathed in and out slowly to keep calm.

He raised the slate in his hand again and brought the slate down whilst looking away again. It smacked the same spot on his leg and there was a small CRACK! Jack held back a yell this time because it strangely didn't hurt this time.

North looked at the boy and then the slate and he shook his head. He didn't want him to do it anymore because it was horrifying. Jack knew he would protest so he nodded at Father Christmas as if to say 'Trust me.' North saw his look and he knew that he had to do it. The famous Jack Frost look always made him smile in any situation no matter what the case.

Gripping the slate in both hands this time, Jack yelled as he swung it down on his leg with a lot more power in it this time. Jack felt a surge of pain spiral up his body this time and he felt the crack on his leg go wider. North then cursed out loud as he watched Jack ready the slate again and Bunny's eyes had gone huge at this point. The Guardian of Memories pink eyes were wet with tears as she watched Jack. She couldn't bear it anymore.

Jack did his best to ignore his friends' cries but somehow he couldn't. His eyes began to brim with tears; not with pain but sadness. He wanted to get out of here and be free. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't be walking or flying anytime soon.

He gripped the slate again with a sweaty hand and took another deep breath and he could help but gag when he saw the blood from his wounds. Yelling he swung the slate down and this time, his leg made a very loud CRACK! Jack couldn't hold back a scream for this one and his scream echoed through the lair of Pitch Black. His leg was almost broken and he needed one more hit. Just one more should do it. To check, Jack gave his leg a poke and he regretted it because it made the crack worsen which was good but it was extremely painful.

Pitch were watching closely and he was now very surprised at Jack. He honestly didn't think Jack could go this far but obviously he was mistaken for a change. "Come on Jack, one more hit and then you're all free" Pitch declared and Jack heard the melodic tune in his voice which was very cruel in this situation.

Jack felt as if he couldn't do it for a second but then he looked over at his friends. They were all shedding their tears for him and their hearts were crying out to him. Even though he had been alone for a long time and they only knew him because of the Man in Moon, they had soon welcomed him as if he had always been there, even Bunny! They gave him courage and hope to carry on. If they weren't here, he would have probably died by know. He can do this, no, he will do this!

Scrunching his eyes and clenching his teeth, he started to raise the slate above his head for one final time. You will do it, Jack's mind screamed.

With one final deep breath, he raised the slate above his head…

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay don't kill me for ending the chapter like this! This isn't the end of the story yet! The next chapter should be up by the 7****th**** of March. Maybe if I get fifteen reviews because this is nearly up to 100 reviews! I really want this to be my first 100 review fic so can you make my dream come true? Man that sounded silly… but can you? Cupcakes to everyone who reviews on this chapter guys! I have a message so I will underline it because it is important!**

* * *

**I really think that the creators of this awesome film shouldn't stop with just the one film. I think they should make a second one! If you agree with me, go to the poll on my profile and vote! I think that this is an EPIC and BRILLIANT film and should have more than one film! Okay bye for now! **

**~Star**


	7. Chapter 7: Thank God for That!

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! OVER 100 REVIEWS! WHOOO! Okay, I must remain calm now… I'M SORRY I JUST CAN'T! When I saw how many reviews I had, I literally screamed out loud! My parents were looking at me like I was off my head. Here are your cupcakes! **

**Well I am really :D THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Oh yeah, about the poll on my profile, I'll say it again in case some of you didn't see it. **

**I really think that the creators of this awesome film shouldn't stop with just the one film. I think they should make a second one! If you agree with me, go to the poll on my profile and vote! I think that this is an EPIC and BRILLIANT film and should have more than one film!**

* * *

**Shout outs!: **

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Thank you! I know right? I don't know if you can but your support will help! Thanks again!**

**Sam2934: Thanks but there has to be cliffhangers! Sorry! I will! :D**

**Wicked Girl99: Yes he is! Sometimes I would like to give him a piece of my mind! Thank you! :D**

**WRATH77: XD XD**

**E: Thank you very much! Your reviews make me smile! Sorry but I'm a little busy at the moment so the chapters won't be as long as I would like them to be. That is the only day next week that I am free apart from the weekend. There will definitely be a sequel posted… about in the end of June maybe… I don't know yet. No I don't! *Hides behind a tree* Don't hurt me please! I have cupcakes and I am not afraid to use them! Wow… even I wouldn't be scared! XD XD Thank you, I think the chapters need a nit of humour in them :)**

**Jesusfreak200: Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Nightmre13: Sorry about the end but I could help it! I will do my best to make it longer, I promise! :D**

**O0 Sara NekoChan 0o: Thank you! I LOVE cake! *Munches on it happily* Well, I may be a little cruel in the next two chapters. Oh and in the sequel, there may be some revenge and hurt coming onto Pitch. That's all I'm saying for now ;) Strawberries? Okay, here you go! *Hands over a mountain of strawberries***

**SnowBellePrize: Well, it was for his family so he probably would have.**

**Darkblade 2.0: It is! Thank you! And for the vote too!**

**Skye BloodWillow: I love them! Haha! Okay, the next chapter will be a bit longer okay? :) Always will!**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: SUGAR HIGH! WHOOO!**

**Dancingfrost: I know, I am shocked myself and I wrote it! **

**Lexi123321: I know :D Well, I am trying to make it emotional but it WILL get very emotional in the next few chapters.**

**Mystichawk: No, he doesn't :D Thanks for adding this to your one-shot too :D**

**Guest: Nope no catch intended! You'll see what he was planning at the end of this chapter!**

**Qwerty124: They are? Please tell me more!**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: I'm only evil not sadistic. You can call me evil if you want. Thank you!**

**LuvFictionXxxx: Waaahhh! Don't kill me! Okay… hope you like the chapter…. Thanks for the second review… Sorry, you scared me! XD**

**Quetoa: Wow that is good timing! This is my birthday present to you then!**

**Night-Fury1: Ahh, I appreciate that you love Jack but don't take the blow! I promise that something good will happen! Okay then, I declare you the Queen of Winter, Jaclyn Frost! Cool! I'll check it out!**

**Superstar7111: Haha, course you can! Thanks!**

**Bellagia8: Aw thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: I'll try and be quick! :D**

**xShinigamixMPx: Hha, I am the MASTER! *Takes several bows* Well, vote and help me show that they should more ROTG films! Thanks again!**

**Meowing girl: Well I love Jack too but yet I yet I write this! I like it when my favourite character gets tortured or something. Sorry if that sounds sad but its true. There are SO many great stories on here about Jack! I can list loads but I would run out of pages!**

**Shiny mew child: Haha, hope you enjoy!**

**fiolee4ever12: Tense are we? Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorida: Yeah, Pitch isn't too nice here :) Thank you very much!**

**Llina: I will try! :D**

**Meowing girl: Thanks a lot! :D That's a good idea! Mmmm... I cannot use that idea now since I have already planned out the rest of thi story but I will take it into consideration when I write the sequel :) If that's okay with you of course.**

**Bethmum1: I'll be as quick as a bunny! XD Thanks!**

* * *

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**With one final deep breath, he raised the slate above his head…**_

With one final deep breath, he raised the slate above his head and brought the slate down on his leg. The slate slammed onto the bone with all of Jack's might followed after it. As it collided, his leg finally gave away and there was a loud CRACK, that made the Guardians try to cover their ears and it even made the Boogieman cringe. Jack Frost screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain shot up his body and he saw his leg cripple and go limp. Even though it wasn't his leg that was broken, North let out a shrill scream and watched Jack fling the slate across the room and drop to the floor.

He had done it. Jack had broken his leg but was now fighting for his life.

Now seeing their friend crippled and wounded, Tooth bawled her eyes out, Sandy streamed out sand from his ears and displayed several images above his head, Bunny stood emotionlessly and horrified, and North let out a cry of anguish. Jack was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists to stop the pain but he couldn't stop panting and he was sweating too.

Noticing that Jack had broken his leg although he could tell from the screams, Pitch clapped his hands and the Guardians minus Jack, shot him death stares. "Well, Jack completed the tests so you can go free" Pitch said looking quite surprised but pleased. He then pushed a button and the binds around the Guardians wrists snapped off. As soon as they binds were off, the glass screen lifted up and the Guardians sprang towards Jack. Tooth was there first and she didn't want to touch Jack in case she hurt him more than he already was.

North wasn't so cautious. He carefully propped Jack up with one of his hands and felt his forehead with the other hand and this wasn't good. He was heating up and since he was a Winter Spirit, that wasn't supposed to happen.

Sandy was thinking of giving him a nice dream but he figured that it wasn't the right time for that now. Bunny on the other hand was on a rampage. He pulled out his boomerangs and flung them at the glass that was shielding Pitch. It did do a thing since the glass was thick and amplified with Nightmare sand.

That didn't stop Bunny though. He kept smashing and bashing the glass until his knuckles started to bleed. Pitch watched him in amusement.

"Hit all you want, you won't break through. Besides, I shouldn't be your main focus right now" Pitch cackled. It dawned on Bunny that Pitch was actually right. Forgetting his anger that turned to worry, he hopped over to Jack who was groaning in pain and now it looked like death had kicked him. His eyes were shut and Bunny wasn't having that.

"Hey Frostbite! Don't you dare shut your eyes on me now! You hear?!" Bunny shouted and Tooth glared at him.

"Hush! That blow to his head must have hurt and your shouting isn't helping!" she hissed but Bunny paid no notice. He now found himself crying. The brave and heroic Easter Bunny was in tears but who could blame him?

Jack was now feeling like a burning flame, pained and burned inside. He managed to crack his eyes open and when he saw Bunny crying he smiled a little. "What I wouldn't… give… to take a… picture of… that right… now" Jack croaked which made Sandy smile. Bunny heard him and he grinned too.

"You hang in there. We'll get you better" he said although his mind was back on Pitch if he kept his promise. He carefully positioned his hands and turned his head at Pitch, in case the creep got any ideas.

Pitch was now smiling with a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. In the back of his mind, Pitch thought it would be better to kill Jack now but on the other hand the rest of his mind was screaming to let the Guardians go and heal Jack. Why? Jack could never be healed, not after what just happened. He had planned all along for Jack to pass because he cared deeply for his friends but how could he face him again with the memories of this? Simple, he couldn't without this memory flashing back to him.

"Well Jack passed and now you may leave" Pitch said, the smile never leaving his face. Tooth forgot her sadness and flew up to the front of the glass in front of Pitch.

"I swear when you come out from your shadows, you will pay for what you have done. You low life piece of shit!" Tooth screamed and Sandy agreed by coming up next to her and displaying several images above his head with a snarl on his face.

Pitch yawned. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but unkind words can't hurt me" he said and he clicked his fingers. A second later, a black fearling slithered out from a corner of the room and came towards North who carefully reached for his swords but never letting his grip go on Jack.

The fearling did not attack but it opened its mouth and carefully placed a snow globe on the floor. It also opened its mouth again and Jack's staff came out of its mouth. Sandy picked up the staff and held it away from the fearling with a whip at his hand just in case. It then slithered back into the corner. Good riddance, North thought disgustedly as he picked up the snow globe.

"I took it off you when we first gathered here North. Annoying things, always messing things around" Pitch commented. Jack craned his neck to look at Pitch.

"Right… the snow globes…are annoying" he said and North laughed. Jack's smile then faded as he felt his troat clog up and blood started to seep out of his mouth. Okay this was seriously bad!

"Come everyone, we are out of here" North said loudly. The other Guardians came back from the window but Bunny never took his eyes off Pitch. He would pay for this. Big time.

North whispered his home into the snow globe and then threw it at the wall. A shimmering portal appeared with the image of the Pole in view. Scooping Jack up, North made his way towards the portal with the others close behind him.

"One more thing Guardians" Pitch called casing the Guardians to turn around with glares on their faces. If looks could kill, Pitch would have dropped dead in two seconds flat. "We will meet again and it won't so easy next time" he said.

"Why I outta…!" Bunny started angrily.

Sandy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said, 'No you shouldn't. Not now anyway.' North saw what Sandy was saying straight away and he nodded.

"Sandy is right. Must go back at once" North said. North hopped through first followed by Tooth and Sandy. Bunny gave the Nightmare King on last glare, stuck his two fingers up at him and hopped through and the portal vanished for good.

Pith let out a contented sigh and held his hands behind his back. oh the power and fear in the room was tremendous! Jack's fear was pure as night and that made him crave it even more as if it was a drug. But the Guardians did not know that this was only a mere part of his plan for conquest.

Pitch walked out of the room and down a twisted hallway until he reached a window where the Man in the Moon's light shone down. "Don't be stubborn now Manny. I will have power and you cannot stop it" Pitch said scowling up at it. The Moon glimmered as if talking in some silent language that was going to be insulting in Pitch's opinion.

"Phase one is complete. Now we can begin phase two" Pitch said with a voice that wasn't good for the Guardians or the children of the world.

* * *

**Yeah, so this was the last test for Jack and now they are out! I bet you lot are thinking why did Pitch keep his word. Hehe, that was the catch that I was gonna to leave you with until the next chapter! THIS STORY HAS NOT FINISHED YET! I haven't said anything about Jack's recovery yet either cause that will be in the next chapter. Or should Jack recover at all? Mmmmmmm... tough decision...**

** That reminds me, there will be a sequel to this but I don't know what to call it yet or when it will be up but let's get this one done first! :D Fifteen reviews for this please and the chapter will be up on the 10th of March! Bye for now!**

**~Star **


	8. Chapter 8: Don't die on me now!

**Awesome guys! Thanks for the reviews once again! My God I haven't gotten this many before! Cupcakes all round! I am now declaring myself the Guardian of Cupcakes! For any reviewer, you automatically get a cupcake of your choice! About the sequel, sorry that it's in June but if it means that much to you, I will try to get started on it. Not sure what to call it though. I was thinking 'Recovery' Is that okay? Tell me what you think. I write to please:D Oh yeah, if you are interested, I hve written another story called 'A Posioned Touch' It hasn't got many reviews so is it okay if you review? Only if you want to of course.**

** Okay shout outs!**

* * *

**Skye Bloodwillow: No, good try for a guess though. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**LuvFictionXxxx: All will be revealed in time my good friend! Hehe! XD **

**Magiccatprincess: Thanks! I wanted to make the reaction very emotional so I'm glad that went well! Maybe, maybe you'll have to wait and see! There is already a sequel idea forming in my evil twisted mind! XD XD**

**DreamingAway94: Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

**Person: Yeah I wondered what was going through his mind all the way through the film. Oh yeah, she was mad! Sorry for the language but I didn't know how else to explain her rage.**

**TigerMike83: Well he is! He has a few more tricks up his sleeve for the sequel!**

**E: Thank you! Well the recovery isn't going to be easy for all of them because they're all pretty scarred for what has happened. I will, I promise! He was pretty close to crying in the film when his holiday was wrecked plus, I always find emotional when the tough guys cry, I don't know why… I promise I'll try to get it up earlier but there are exams I have to do first but after that I will write to my hearts' content! Thanks for the tip! I'll be careful next time! Cupcakes dangerous? No they're not, I promise that my cupcakes are completely harmless since I am the Guardian of Cupcakes! XD **

**Snowflake1814: Calm down! XD It's okay, tell her thank you very much and here are her cupcakes! 8hands over a basket of cupcakes* Ahhh I'm so sorry! D: I'll fix it! Aw thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter XD**

**Nightmre13: Well, it shows how much the Guardians mean to Jack.**

**Fire In My Head: Thanks. Sorry if I have bugged you about that.**

**Jesusfreak200: You're welcome! I will!**

**DancingFrost: I am too. I don't think I could cope with more torture! At least for now anyway ;) Oh yes, its gonna be a long road for Jack.**

**O0 Sara NekoChan 0o: I can tell you love strawberries! I will try my best too but there will be a few… glitches along the way. *smiles evilly* Thank you! *gobbles up cake* Here are more strawberries! Oh Pitch will be punished but how should I punish him? Hmmm…. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Meowing girl: Haha, yeah when I read tense stories I always feel so excited! Because I like the cliffhangers that I am leaving. Not only am I torturing Jack but I seem to be torturing you readers with these cliffhangers! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Queota: Thanks! No problem! Happy Birthday to you!**

**Lexi123321: Okay, I will make a decision but if I do anymore Jack torture, readers will robably torture ME! It's my first 100 story and I am soooo happy! You'll have to wait and see!**

**Wicked Girl99: Thanks! I know, we all do. Not so fast! Let me get my swords first! But wait! If you shoot Pitch now then there can't be a sequel because Pitch is in the sequel! The choice is yours!**

**Jesters of the Moon: Thank you! I know. That's family love right? Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**And thus the recovery begins! Or does it? Read on to find out!**

* * *

In the workshop, Phil was ordering the other fellow yeti's around since he was in charge. He was always in charge in North's absences which was usually quite rare so this was a treat to him. A brown and white yeti nearby had just finished stacking a pile of footballs after several failed attempts already. He finally put the last one on top and wiped his forehead for that was not an easy task.

No sooner had he done so, a shaking was felt and the footballs started to shake too. The yeti waved his hands in front of the pile to prevent them from falling over. The shaking then stopped and the yeti calmed down and stood back to admire his work until a shimmering portal burst into the room and the Guardians hopped out. The football pile collapsed immediately and footballs bounced everywhere. The yeti slapped his forehead and dropped to his knees in frustration and Phil couldn't help but smirk. That was usually him.

Phil raised his attention to his boss, only to find his jaw dropping to see a bloody stained boy in his arms. "Phil, no time to explain! Infirmary now!" North commanded in a scared voice. Now Phil had been working here a long time but he hadn't heard North talk like that before. Phil shouted to three nearby yetis in gibberish and they ran down a corridor and into a side door. North quickly ran after them with the others close behind him.

The infirmary was a fairly large room with three beds, one in the corner by the window and the other two on the further end of the room. The yetis ran to the one by the window and started to set up the heart monitor and the equipment needed. North placed Jack on the bed who let out a pained groaned as he did so. Sandy put the Winter Spirit's staff on the nearby table and quickly backed away so they could get to work.

Two of the yetis started to get bandages and a heart monitor out of a nearby cupboard whilst the two other yetis, one of them being Phil, started to coax the Guardians out of the room. Tooth was baffled at this. She wanted to stay!

"No I won't leave him!" she shouted and she started to push back until Sandy knocked her out with some dream sand. Bunny slung her over his shoulder with little teeth swirling around her head. Bunny knew that if the yetis ushered them out of the room, they were going to do some serious stuff with the wounds. They weren't being mean, they didn't want to be disturbed in case they get distracted and something goes wrong.

The yetis babbled something to North before the slammed the door and bolted it. North just stood there blankly, his eyes fixed on the door. Sandy nudged him and the big man looked down at the golden man. "Phil says that there will be screams heard so we must not panic. We must try and keep Tooth out too, you know what she's like" North said. Bunny nodded; Tooth wasn't that nice when she was angry.

North then sighed and rubbed his head, "Let's go to my office and wait. It is all we can do for now" he said in his Russian accent. Sandy shrugged as did Bunny; they didn't really know what to do at this point. Trudging to North's office, Bunny couldn't get the fearful screams out of his head. They would be in his dreams for weeks. He was ashamed and angry at himself for not doing anything. He should have done something!

Sandy felt the same way. When the yetis made Jack better, he would give him the nicest dream he could. If Jack got better… No! Jack will get better! Never think negative! Sandy almost hit himself for thinking that. Jack Frost was far from weak and he wouldn't give up! But yet, an immortal couldn't die… Could they? It was impossible but once, he had read that if an immortal was in too much pain, then their life would be taken and they would die. Jack wouldn't die! He wouldn't! Sandy wouldn't let it happen!

North banged open the door that lead into his office and was greeted by the moonbeams light shining in. Bunny placed the sleeping fairy on a nearby chair and he flopped down into the one next to her. North slumped into his chair behind his desk but Sandy just floated on the spot in the middle of the room.

Nothing was said for several minutes until the yawn of Tooth came and she stretched out her arms. "Guys?" she said in the middle of a yawn, thinking that it had all been a bad dream. But when she caught sight of everyone's faces, she then knew that it wasn't a dream.

"Oh God, Jack didn't…" Tooth started and when Bunny nodded, her throat started to clog up and she burst into tears. Bunny rested a hand on her shaky shoulder but that only made her cry harder. "I can't believe he did that" she sobbed and Bunny cringed.

"I know, he did it for all of us" North said, not looking up from his head in hands position. He was devastated. He had watched the boy break his own leg and injure himself and he did nothing to stop him! Nothing! He felt so… useless and he didn't feel like a Guardian at all. Even though Jack was a Guardian, he was still a child and North had sworn to protect all the children. He had failed.

"Poor Jack! He actually broke his leg! Why didn't I do something?" Tooth wailed. Sandy shook his head and made the image of a figure that seemed to be standing up and trying not to fall over. Then Sandy spelled out something above his head in gold letters.

'Tooth, Jack is strong. If we had broken free, Pitch might have done something even worse to Jack. It is done now, we are away from him. I promise to make him pay' Sandy spelled out.

North smiled at that, "Sandy is right, Jack will be better. Yeti's know what they are doing" North said reassuringly. Tooth perked up at that but Bunny did nothing. He was remembering something that he read in the Great Book that North had. Oh no.

Bunny sprang up from his seat. "North! I have complete faith in Jack but what if the pain is… too much for the ankle-biter?" he questioned. North frowned at this, Bunny should not be saying things like that!

"What are you babbling on about Bunny?" he asked standing up. Bunny groaned as he knew North wouldn't know what he meant. Jeez, he needs to have a better memory. Bunny marched over the cupboard in the corner and pulled out the Great Book. He almost dropped it; he didn't expect it t be that heavy! He came over to North's desk and thrust the book on it. Bunny flipped through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for.

"Listen. This is the number one rule of them all. If an immortal is in dire pain and needs to be freed, the soul and immortality will be taken so the soul can go to rest. The host will then of course be dead as the body needs a soul" Bunny said with a panic tone in his voice. Tooth clapped her hands to her mouth and Sandy flew about the room in a panic too. That was what he was thinking earlier! It made him more worried that that fact that _Bunny_ was worrying about it!

A sudden scream came from down the hall and Tooth almost fainted. She knew who it was but she didn't want to disturb the yetis whilst they were helping him. At least she hoped they were. North sat back down in his chair, taking in what Bunny had said. He refused to believe that. Jack would be okay. He felt it in his trusty belly.

It had been an hour and Bunny couldn't stand it anymore. Jack's screams of pain where heard and they echoed around the workshop and refused to go away. Sandy was even more anxious, North was chewing the tip of his fingernail lightly and Tooth was pacing impatiently. Why were the yetis taking so long? Was Jack dying? That was one question that was refused to be believed.

The elves had seen their distress and had made eggnog and cookies for them and an extra big plate for North but they wouldn't touch them. Not even North touched a single crumb. The elves didn't know what was wrong but if their boss was not eating his cookies then something was seriously wrong.

"I hope he'll be okay" Tooth whispered for the hundredth time. Taking Tooth by the shoulders and pulling her away so they were face to face, Sandy looked at her sternly. 'He will be.' Sandy spelled out.

Bunny saw their conversation and he stood up, "Then why are those damn yetis taking so long?" he demanded. North walked up to Bunny, grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his seat because he could see Bunny was starting to lose his temper. Tooth was about to object to Bunny but another one of Jack's screams stopped her. Bunny's expression softened and he gave Tooth a guilty look. "Sorry" he mumbled.

Tooth smiled at him, "It's okay" she replied, knowing how frustrated and scared he must be. Suddenly his ears perked up and twitched slightly. Tooth was about to ask him what was wrong until a yeti burst through the door and North almost toppled over with the sudden burst in. He didn't bother to contradict about knocking because of his appearance.

His white and grey fur was now the colour of rubies and it almost made Tooth sick. He looked very flustered indeed and Bunny did not like the look of this. "What is it mate?!" Bunny shouted and the yeti yelled back in more gibberish and North gasped. That was not a good sign.

"Infirmary NOW!" North bellowed. He didn't have to tell Tooth twice. She zipped out of the room like lightning with Sandy, North and Bunny close behind. Everything is going to be okay, Bunny said to himself. But why was they yeti so worried? No! Jack will be okay!

Tooth was there first and when she went into the room and looked inside she stopped dead in her tracks. The others stopped with a jolt behind her and then their eyes rested on the bed the Jack lay on and Sandy raised a hand to his mouth.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had to leave it there! XD XD XD Will Jack be okay? Or won't he? I am not giving anymore hints about the sequel or what will happen in these next chapters but I will say this. **

**Anger will be unleashed when you find out what awaits but then you shall rejoice for when you discover the outcome.**

**There's something for you to think about until March the 13****th****. Okay, leave all of your opinions and feeling about this chapter and try to guess the riddle I left you. I'm not too good at riddles but hey, I can decide Jack's fate so I have an advantage there! Fifteen reviews please and cupcakes for all who review! Thanks and see ya soon!**

**~Star**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh no you didn't!

**Okay, okay, I bet all of you think that I am really cruel for leaving it on a cliffhanger like that but now, you must be used to me and my cliffhangers. Anyway, I hope a few of you had a few guesses at that riddle in your minds but I don't think I will give the answer to you just yet:) Yeah, I was a little flustered writing this so I hope it's okay. I tried putting A LOT of emotion into this. Cupcakes all around to all of you! This time with strawberries! Okay shout outs!**

* * *

**Dreamingaway94: YES A CLIFFHANGER MWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Maddie: HAHAHAHAHA! XD XD XD **

**Nel: Please don't! *threats to throw a cupcake bomb at you* I have a cupcake and I am not afraid to use it!**

**E: Thank you! Thank you! Yeah, you know that big book that North holds when he says the vows of a Guardian at the end to Jack? That's the book I meant. I don't know if the rule is in the book but that's just a thought that came to me. You seem to know what I am thinking… maybe… Thanks, I am gonna need it! **

**Qwerty124: I will try! :D **

**Guest: Hehe, that's for me to know and for you to find out! XD**

**Lexi123321: Haha, I know, that's why I did it! XD I had to add a little humour for the yetis there, I couldn't resist! XD Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: Okay now I am scared! *eyes dart around nervously* I will make Jack better… in due time… *Smiles evilly* Hehe… XD XD**

**Lovepuppy316: Thank you for all the reviews you left! Pitch will pay for what he has done of course. I may ask all of you what punishment you would like him to have at the end but I am not sure yet. Well, with you with a kitchen knife, Pitch had better be cautious! As for the last review you left, I did know what you were trying to say. I take it that you are mad? XD Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xShinigamixMPx: Yes I am cruel and for that compliment I thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**Wisedomsdaughter: uhhh… thanks? I have been called many things but a sadistic monster? That's new. I am crazy too, join the club! XD XD**

**Meowing Girl: HAHAHA! I love being cruel!**

**Wicked Girl99: Maybe… maybe not…**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: You seem so certain ;) How can you be sure? Jack's life is in my hands now… Wow now I sound plain creepy! You'll burst? You must be eager! **

**Nightmre13: Yep, surprises! I love surprises! Died huh? You have made me smile evilly for some strange reason…. XD XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Jesters of the Moon: Thank you! I am glad you liked it! Hey, I get called that most of the time so no worries there! :D Well, it kind of makes the atmosphere chilling around them so I'm glad I portrayed that well! I take it that you are a good guesser of riddles, am I right? I never said that they were right though! ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter! Of course you can! The Guardian of Cupcakes aims to please! *hands over a red velvet cupcake with a cherry on top***

**Storygirl99210: Nice guess but not quite! Hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Ahhh! Please don't kill me! *Puts up a forcevield with mini cupcake bombs at the ready* Wait! If you kill me, you won't know what will happen to Jack! Haha! Make your choice wisely! XD XD**

**Queota: I am glad to hear it! XD XD**

**Night-Fury1: OKAY I WILL THINK ABOUT IT! XD XD But I make no promises! **

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: I know right? XD Man, I love being the Master of Cliffhangers! Don't worry, have a cupcake to cheer you up! *hands over a blue cupcake with white frosting***

**Riin: I love suspense!**

**Lorenza453: You started to cry? Is that a good or bad thing? I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kaylee: Hey! Watch it wit the name calling pal! I accept being called a monster but don't call be that please. I know you were joking but still... Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Bethmum: I will try!**

* * *

**OKay, now I am going to prepare to take cover now for I don't think the ending of this chapter is going to go down well for you lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Phil was watching the other yetis do their work since he wasn't the best with wounds. He was only there to get bandages and things that would help. Blood was splattered on the floor along with used bandages, cloths and other things. It wasn't a pretty sight. The other three yetis were round the bed, not stitching the wounds but using charges. Oh shit.

One of the yetis noticed that the Guardians were here and he alerted them to come over. The yetis backed out of the way and North actually screamed when he saw Jack. Bunny and Tooth yelled out and Sandy let out a silent scream.

On the bed, Jack lay there and he looked scarily paler than usual. Both of his arms from his elbows up to his shoulders and his chest which was bare were bandaged tightly. His head had a deep dark bruise there that was pressed out over his head but the yetis couldn't put a bandage on that. The bruise had to heal on its own. On his right leg was another tight bandage from the stab wound and his broken leg was in a cast that rested on a fluffy pillow which was all they could do for that really. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were shut. The brown material that he wore was cut off on his knee that was stabbed but left on for his broken leg.

Bunny thought that things were going well at the moment since the wounds were all patched up but then he saw what the yetis were panicking about. He had only noticed Jack's breathing. He seemed to be panicking so his breath was quick and short so the heart monitor was beeping like mad. The green lines were bouncing up and down like crazy! He was fading. Hell no!

Norht realized what was happening and he sprung into action. "Bunny! Grab those chargers! We have to save him!" North shouted. Bunny didn't know why the yetis didn't do it but he grabbed them quickly. Pressing them both on his chest, he signalled Tooth to kick in the charge. There was a zapping sound and Jack's chest heaved. His breathing was still the same.

"Crank it up!" North yelled to Tooth. She did as she was told and Bunny zapped Jack's chest again. Still the same! North glanced at the charge meter desperately and saw that he could only raise it one more time or the charge would be too powerful. They had one more shot.

Sandy had loads of panicked symbols flashing above his head at this point. Come on Jack! Come on! The yetis were backing off and they had their fingers crossed that Jack would make it. He had to! But then it struck him why the yetis wanted them in here. Oh God no. PlLease no.

Bunny clenched his teeth as Tooth kicked up the last charge. The last chance they had to save Jack Frost. Come on! Come on! COME ON! Bunny's mind was screaming as he charged Jack's chest and he then closed his eyes straight after. Tooth closed her eyes and held Sandy's hand. He closed his eyes too and held the burly man's hand who had his eyes closed too. They were all praying for Jack right now until something made them open their eyes.

The fast beeping had now stopped… only to be replaced with a continuous still beep with a straight red line appearing on the heart monitor. Jack Frost was no more. He was dead.

* * *

**OKAY ALL OF YOU JACK FROST LOVERS CALM DOWN! THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANY VIOLENCE! *Dodges rotten fruit, bricks and balls of fire* Hey! Easy with the ball of fire pal! And watch it with the cursing! *covers ears* Now if you would please let me finish! *angry mob calms down a little bit***

** Thank you! What do you all take me for? A monster? I ain't no little Miss Sunshine but I ain't no old grouch either! I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, I honestly don't know when! Be warned, if you post mean reviews… you know what I'll do… Feel free to post youremotions and rage though! Okay bye for now! Fifteen reviews please? Thanks! :D The Guardian of Cupcakes will reward you in the next chapter! That would be me!**

**~Star**


	10. Chapter 10: Well hey there!

**Alright, alright, I know that most of you were probably really pissed off with the last chapter but seriously. How cruel do you think I am? You seriously think that I would actually kill off my favourite character?! I have been threatened with tomatoes, guns, fireballs and angry words! I barely escaped without any injuries! And you thought I was the mean one here! *Rubs burn mark on arm fondly* I ain't kidding guys, I actually burned myself when making a cup of tea. Is that my own fault or have you all put a curse on me? I have my eye on you lot… Cupcakes for all! Shout outs!**

* * *

**Don't Touch my Seaweed Brain: Here ya go! *hands over chocolate cupcake with a cherry on top* Thank you; looking at the reviews, you are one of the people not threatening me! :D**

**Tigermike83: Hehe, I love my cliffhnagers! They always torment and excite people! Wait did that sound vain? Thanks, I am a bit of strange person so I guess people would find my comments a bit amusing. :D**

**Person: Hahaha! XD**

**Guset: Thank you!**

**Snowpelt97: Haha, this has you hyper now does it? I can tell by your actions! Lol XD**

**LuvFiction Xxx: Ah! No, let me live! Oh I love that! That is going on my profile! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: I have you speechless yes? XD Aw don't cry! *hands you a tissue* Cheer up! I think you will like this chapter very much.**

**Jesters of the Moon: You knew? Are you psychic? Yes you do! You are very good at guessing what comes next! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Fire in my Head: YES! :D **

**Storygirl99210: Take it easy! Put the gun down! Take a cupcake! *Carefully hands over a lemon cupcake with blue sprinkles***

**Lovepuppy316: I do not know the location but that isn't where Jack is at the moment! :D As long as you break down a door with the axe and not me!**

**Maddie: I don't know, its cause I am evil! I have a cupcake shield! *throws it up around myself* Haha! Can't touch me now! Besides, you might want to return the snowflakes to their master at the end of this chapter:D **

**Guest: Maybe…maybe… Don't hate this story, please.**

**Queota: I am glad!**

**Wicked Girl99: Please don't!**

**SnowFlower Frost: You can put the tomato down. Read this chapter and enjoy it.**

**Number1percyjacksonannabethf an: What a name! :D Thank you very much! That's where the twist comes in! You will like the outcome I promise! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**SnowBellPrize: Yes, yes, yes! :D :D**

**Jack's Snowflake: Yes I did! Okay put the fire down! Don't make be throw a cupcake bomb at you! I'm kidding it won't:D Loads of people were shocked at the last chapter :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DreamingAway94: Haha! XD XD Lol! I think you will like the outcome of this chapter!**

**Night-Fury1: Don't, now you're making me cry! *Sniffs***

**Dancingfrost: Remain calm! XD**

**Nel: Lol, I love zombies! Nah, he won't be a zombie.**

**xShinigamixMpx: I am glad you are excited for this! XD XD**

**o0 Sara NekoChan 0o: NO NOT THE CAKE! D: *gets down on knees and begs* Please, I know you will like this chapter so please bring out the cake! Or else…. XD**

**Lorenza435: Thank you! Yay cookies! **

**Pearlofwisdom: Yes, I must remember the cupcakes safety! Haha, unfortunately it is not but have no fear! Wait and see what the chapters holds!**

**Datgcat: Cause I am evil! :D**

**Mr Grinch: Whew, thank you! You have no idea how many people have cursed through the last chapter! Close but not quite! Hope you enjoy the chapter Mr Grinch sir! XD XD**

**E: Thank you! I am glad the emotion pleased you! There will be more emotion coming up and more tears! Yes, I didn't plan to put that in this, I like it but in this case, it doesn't work out for me. No offense to anyone who does like it for this. Family relationship all the way! It will be the same for my future fics for Rise of the Guardians. Thank you fellow reader! :D :D I always look forward to hearing from you!**

**TemporliNSaNiTY: Wow your throat must hurt from all that! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Meowing Girl: You're welcome! Nope I am not kidding! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Wow, I love you guys so much for all of your reviews! I love typing up responses! You only get this chapter because I was feeling a little guilty for the last cliffhanger I left you all on! Plus I don't want any more injuries. *looks around nervously* Hey, who's that? *looks over shoulder to see a fan girl running towards me with a gun* Oh cupcakes! Hope you enjoy the chapter but now I gotta run! *gets into CupcakeKartx2300 and speeds away***

* * *

The time in the room seemed to slow down. It was so quiet, even a pin being dropped could be heard. Bunny stood with the chargers still pressed onto Jack's still chest but the rabbit's eyes were wide. No. No, no, no, no, NO! This had to be one of his little scares!

"Oh no you don't! You will not die on me ya little monster!" Bunny shrieked, startling everyone from their still sate. Bunny pressed down the charges again but Jack didn't move. Bunny did it again and again. Tooth was crying so hard, she was going to run out of tears. Sandy had little golden tears slipping out of his eyes and he formed a little sand hankie and rubbed his eyes. North saw Bunny's distress and he knew that Jack was gone. He didn't want to accept it and neither did Bunny.

North placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder who was still charging Jack. "Bunnymund, that is enough" North said sternly. The tone in his voice made Bunny tense up but then it made him break. He didn't stop.

"Oh no. I ain't giving up on his account! Come Frost! I won't let you be dead. Even though you're really annoying, a stubborn teen, foolish, and obnoxious, you will not die!" Bunny shrieked. He then stopped charging because now he knew it was useless. The chargers dropped out of his hands and dropped to the floor with a clatter. North pulled Bunny back and shared a sad smile with Tooth. He knew Bunny would show that he cared sooner or later. He just wished that it wasn't like this.

Jack now looked still and peaceful. The window was slightly ajar so a soft breeze fluttered in and onto Jack. The breeze gently ruffled his hair as the Wind now sensed that Jack Frost, their only friend was dead. There seemed to be a hand stroking his red tipped hair, comforting him.

The elves had come on in to see what was wrong and as soon as they saw Jack, they bowed their heads instantly. The yetis were bowing their heads too and this was just like when Sandy had been killed when they were fighting Pitch. It was a horrible feeling. The Guardians only wish was that now Jack was at peace. At least… that what was thought and not known. If they thought that Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and the joyful Spirit of Winter was dead… then they didn't know Jack.

* * *

_The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a bright light. It wasn't a mean light but if felt like a welcoming light. Jack found himself on a glass path with wisps of mist seeping around it. "Where am I?" Jack said out loud. He was pretty sure he was dead and he was sort of expected a dark demise to greet him instead of this._

_Not that he was complaining or anything. He then noticed that he wasn't holding his staff but that wasn't his main concern. He was now completely healed with no trace of blood from the tests he had done. His hoodie and pants were clean and neat too. Not only that, but his broken leg was healed too._

_Deciding that staying in the same spot would tell him what was going on; he started to jog up the pathway leaving a trace of frost behind him. He then heard a voice that made him gasp. "Jack? Jack, are you there?" a young girl's voice called. Jack then saw a huge golden gate appear and it started to open as he came closer. His eyes then caught the three figures and the girl that was calling him. It was his sister Pippa along with his parents._

_Jack's father was the splitting image of him when he was human. The same wavy brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a hunting outfit that was white as snow. His mother who had brown eye and brown hair, stretched down to her waist in a neat braid. She wore a white gown too and Pippa was the exact image of her mother and wore the same gown too. The only difference was that she was only as tall as Jack's waist._

"_Jack!" Pippa squealed. Jack's legs were now sprinting themselves to the gate where he then embraced his family with happy tears. "Oh Jack I have missed you!" Pippa said clinging onto him like a panda. Jack laughed and ruffled her hair._

"_I've missed you too kiddo!" Jack said and Pippa laughed._

"_As have we have missed you Jack" his mother said with a warm smile. His father gave him a hug but then he turned serious._

"_Now, we are here to give you a choice son" he said and he exchanged a look with his wife. "We wish we could be with you but we know how much you love your other family too" he said. _

_Jack flinched at that; he loved them all but he could see what the choice was going to be. Pippa looked at her mother who nodded._

"_You can stay here with us or you can go back. As long as you're happy with whatever you choose, I'm happy!" Pippa said with a mischievous grin. "You're doing a cool job with the Guardians too! Although I mistake the Easter Bunny for a kangaroo" she added and everyone laughed at that._

_Jack then took in the thought with the choices. He loved the families that he had very much but what should he do? After a minute he made his decision. "As much as I would love to be with you, I have a duty to protect the children and the Guardians need me" Jack said. It was an honest choice because he needed them too._

_His parents exchanged looks and Pippa smiled, "I knew you'd say that. I'll miss you but I'll always be with you" Pippa said giving Jack one final hug. Jack's tears started to flow again as he hugged his sister and his parents._

"_We'll be watching you. Remember that Jackson Overland Frost" his mother said and Pippa laughed at the use of his full name. Jack laughed too._

"_I will" he said before waving and running back down the glass path. He saw the gate and the image of his family waving fading away until he was reunited with the darkness once more. He would miss them but they would always be with him in his heart._

* * *

Back down on earth in the infirmary, the morning still continued. North sighed, "Time to turn monitor off" he glumly. He didn't want to believe that Jack was dead but… well he didn't know how to finish that sentence. Bunny made his way to the corpse of Jack and he rested his hand on the monitor switch. This was it.

"I'll miss ya Frost" he whispered and he was about to turn it off until a beep came to his ears. His ears pricked up and he looked around the room to see where it came from. When it beeped a second time, the others looked around too. But when it beeped a third time, Bunny knew where it was coming from.

Slowly, he lowered his eyes to the heart monitor screen… to see a small wavy line appearing and a pair of electric blue eyes shoot open back to life.

* * *

***Arrives in CupcakeKartx2300 and gets out* There! I hope you are satisfied with that! You guys all owe me some apologies! Especially that crazy fan girl wherever she is! Must have read the chapter and is too scared to face me! Kill off Jack Frost indeed! Ha! **

**I have much more planned for Jack so I can't kill him off... at least not permanently yet. **

**What did you think of the heaven scene? I wanted it to be a sort of crying moment because I was a bit teary eyed when writing this bit. I don't know if that's what his parents look like, just a wild guess I suppose.**

**You can tell me your apologies through reviews if you please. Hugs and presents would be nice too…**

**Naw, I'm just kidding, fifteen reviews and a hug will be fine. Oh, one more thing. I have a bit of a block for the next chapter. No that's wrong, the next chapter is completed but the chapter after I am a little stuck on. I don't know when I will update this, hopefully soon if you are all nice to me :D Okay bye for now! Almost to 200 hundred guys! Cupcakes to all in the next chapter! Bye!**

**~Star**


	11. Chapter 11: Look who's back!

**Whooo! Over 200 reviews! You people are AMAZING! I am just glad that I am still alive now that you all know that Jack is okay… for now but that is a story for another time. And the favourites and follows too. I have never had so many! Cupcakes to all! Now for the shout outs!**

* * *

**Snowpelt97: I thought it would be quite touching :) Wow, I take it that you are happy that he is back? XD**

**Storygirl99210: Ouch, hurtful! Take your anger out on me, not my cupcakes! Don't throw them away :'( Is that a threat? Remember that I can control what happens to Jack. If you shoot me then you will never know what will happen. I could leave this on a cliffhanger and never finish it… **

**1captain obvious: I cried writing it! :D Glad you like it and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Jesters of the Moon: Aha! I knew you were psychic! I know, that's a new side to Bunny. I will let you in on something, I plan to play a prank on Bunny later on ;) That is all I will say.**

**Maddie: What does that mean? You happy or mad?**

**Lorenza453: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! Aw thanks! *returns hug* Just some cookies will be fine :)**

**TemporaliNSaNiTY: I am glad you liked it!**

**Winterwiccan: Thanks! Here… is the… chapter! Can't… breathe! **

**Number1percyjacksonannabethf an: I think this chapter might please you from your request. More pain? If I put Jack through any more pain, then these fan girls are going to make me feel pain! *looks around cautiously* Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Person: I take it that the last chapter touched you? :D**

**DreamingAway94: Your friends seemed thrilled! Glad you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy this one1 :D**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Aw thank you, I have my moments! You do tend to kid a lot and that makes me smile :) It's okay, back at you my friend! Man, I love those quotes that you write! Can you tell me more? I will post them on my profile! They deserved to be heard!**

**Queota: Hahaha! :D That made me laugh! :D**

**Nightmre13: Its okay:D I hope you enjoyed being in San Diego. Glad you liked them!**

**Guest: You're welcome! Oh don't worry, I have a little plan up my sleeve for that. ;)**

**Dude: Fair enough there. Yeah, I don't have the heart to kill off Jack Frost. Sorta yeah but I didn't copy it or anything. I actually didn't think of that and I have watched the film before.**

**Qwerty124: Thank you! *returns hug***

**Mystichawk: No, not really because you wouldn't really expect Bunny to react like that. I wanted it to be a little funny with all the things he was shouting. :D**

**Lovepuppy316: Maybe, I will ask that at the end to see who wants Pitch to suffer :)**

**Chrisellea: yes Jack is back! Whooo! XD**

**Night-Fury1: Yes I had my suspicions :D **

**SnowFlower Frost: Haha, I scared you! XD Don't forget that I have cupcake bombs too!**

**Meowing Girl: I am trying to update a little quicker since all of you are leaving reviews so I figured you deserve the chapters. The updates from here on will be a little slower as you will see in my notes at the end of this chapter. Yummy! I like that!**

**JackFrost247: I am very happy that you liked it! You're welcome!**

**Andreri: Thank you! Sure, here you go! *hands over a vanilla cupcake with sprinkles* I may need a little help with this next one. I have a little bad case of the writer's block, so I might need some help. It's fine:D Cool I know someone Spanish! I won't kill him permanently yet. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: It's okay to cry :) That scene was a bit teary I must admit. :D**

**Wicked Girl99: Well, Pitch is certainly going to suffer for what he did but I don't know how yet. I might ask everyone what they think cause I need help.**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Glad you liked it :) You may have he cupcake but I don't know when Pitch will get a beating. He will though.**

**Lina: Will do!**

**Guest: A lot of people were glad :D It's fine. Oh dear, I hope you are okay. Well, I barely escaped without any serious injuries. Gah, that is the top excuse!**

**E: Thanks, glad you enjoyed! Really? I didn't see that! I couldn't watch the film in the cinema cause none of my friends would go with me since they thought the film was childish. That conversation didn't end well at all… I have ordered the DVD so when I get it I can see better. I have watched the film because someone uploaded it to YouTube and I downloaded it but it wasn't the best quality. I loved it though! :D Thank you very much for telling me this, it will be useful for my future fics! The reunion will be better in the next chapter, I wanted to leave this one on a happy cliffhanger so none of you will be mad for leaving it on a mean cliffhanger instead. :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: No problem but I don't know if I can promise that ;)**

**Hailegh: Thanks! Glad you liked that bit! :D that will be reveal soon enough ;)**

**Guest: You're Nel right? Glad you liked it! Draw me as an Ocean God?**

**Toodles: You're evil too! Awesome! Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Alright, this may seem like the end but it isn't. There might be one more chapter or two and then this story will end. But the sequel will be close behind.**

* * *

A brilliant light burst through Jack's eyes as soon as they reopened and he sucked in the biggest breath he had ever taken. As his chest shot up with the inhaled breath, pain spiralled up his spin and burst into his head. Jack let out a yell and he clenched his fists together so the blankets beneath him curled up into his fists. All he could see was bandages, medicine bottles and the buzzing of the heart monitor. He started to panic as he didn't know what was going on or where he was and his breathing became more rapid.

Bunny was now so shocked that Jack had come back from the dead, he was motionless for several seconds. North was as shocked as Bunny but his insides were quickly refilled with joy at the fact that Jack was back. Wait. He was back and he was just standing there!

"Phil, keep him calm!" North yelled and the yeti leapt into action. Phil grabbed a syringe full of a blue liquid and quickly jabbed it into Jack's left arm. That seemed only to make it worse as Jack let out a scream that made Tooth cover her ears.

"Do something!" Tooth screamed. She couldn't bear to see her friend like this. No, Jack was like her son, and she cared for him like he was her own. If he was hurt, she was hurt. If he was scared, she was scared. If he was in pain, then she was in pain. Sandy was displaying several images above his head but nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention.

Now Sandy could see why but he had an idea! Now knowing that nobody was paying attention, he conjured up a ball of dream sand in his hand and he aimed it at Jack. He didn't know what dream it was but whatever Jack's recent happy memory was, that's what the dream would be. Throwing it over arm, it sailed clearly through the air, past the yetis and it burst onto Jack's face.

Jack froze as he felt the warmth of the dream sand seep onto his face and as his head dropped onto the pillow, he felt the dream sand creep into his eyes and he fell into a calm and peaceful sleep. His chest calmed down and went back to a steady rhythmic beat.

The yetis and elves all looked at each other in shock and bewilderment whilst the Guardians inhaled deep breaths. Bunny was the first to speak. "How in Moon's name did he just come back from the flaming dead?" he said in a choked whisper. He was just baffled by this and not that he was complaining or anything; coming back from the dead was just… impossible.

North said nothing but Tooth managed to hover above the floor beside Bunny. She looked at him with her teary ears that were now filled with joy. "I have no clue but thank Moon that he helped Jack" she said and Bunny smiled there. They could always count on Moon but Sandy seemed to think different. He was the only one who noticed what dream was swirling above Jack head and it wasn't his usual dolphin dream. He gave North a nudge in the leg and the big man looked down at the golden man who was now displaying images above his head.

North had no clue what Sandy was on about but when he looked at Jack's dream; he understood what Sandy was trying to say perfectly. Walking closer to the sleeping spirit with Sandy, he smiled. Bunny and Tooth looked confused for a second but when North gestured for them to come closer to look at Jack, smiles beamed across their faces.

Jack was sleeping soundly but he wasn't in pain. His face features were all completely relaxed and full of comfort. Above his head, were four figures shaped in the form of the golden dream sand but these weren't any old figures. The Guardians could clearly make out the shape of a young boy, a young girl and two adults who were the parents of these children. They were all having a group hug and the Guardian knew who this family was.

Bunny gave North a nudge. "I think little frostbite paid someone a little visit while he was gone" he said.

North nodded, his big blue eyes filled with wonder at Jack. "It would appear so" he said smiling. Tooth eyes were wet with fresh tears as she watched Jack sleep. Memories were a blessed and wonderful thing. Sandy was smiling and his smile was so wide, it almost stretched from ear to ear. As he watched his dream do its work, he was proud at what a little dust can do to someone.

As for Bunny, his heart was blooming with happiness and the one thing that kept him going and now it seemed to keep the others going too.

You must always remember to have hope in those who have hope in you.

* * *

**Aww, sweet ending I must say! Sorr it is a bit short though. Oh, the others don't know that Jack died before when he became the spirit of winter, so technically Man in Moon brought him back twice! Well, in this story he did. Notice how I said the Guardians centres in the last few paragraphs? Hehe! XD**

* * *

**Now down to some business.**

* * *

**I know that most of you want to give Pitch a good beating for what he did to Jack. I don't know if I am going to put this in the sequel but in case I do, can I have some help? **

**Just say whatever you want that you think would be a good punishment for Pitch. Now I know that Jack's tests were really hard but your ideas must be reasonable. Nothing too sick but nothing too boring. Just in the middle. You can only give one or two ideas mind, not more than that. You can PM me or leave your idea in your reviews. Even though this isn't finished yet, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I don't know when the next update will be but I have one more week in school and I then have two weeks off so I will have plenty of time to write! See ya! Cupcakes to all in the next chapter but if you don't like them, then you can have cookies instead! **

**~Star**


	12. Chapter 12: JACK FROST!

**OMG guys, you are absolutely awesome! I never expected to get this many reviews! I won't be doing review replies for this last chapter sorry but can I say, thank you to ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED OR EVEN READ THIS. Thank you! Cupcakes to all! Have as many as you want! Sorry for the late update though and this will be the last chapter for 'Tortured' **

**Oh, as I am the Guardian of Cupcakes now, I figured I needed an introduction like the other Guardians have. Check out my profile, it might make you laugh :) I just titled it **_**Rise of the Guardians: Meet Starling. **_**See, my signature is still Star! :D Not saying if that is my real name or not though. That is classified! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Now, that Jack was now back and responding well, the yetis and the Guardians had all left him to sleep in peace. North had suggested that Tooth, Bunny and Sandy should stay at the Pole for tonight so they could see Jack in the morning. Tooth had said yes without question, Sandy had nodded with a thumbs up and Bunny had nodded with a bright smile. He actually didn't mind staying in the Pole since he usually hated the cold weather.

It was now quite late in the evening and Bunny was lying on his bed in the guest room. The orange evening light split through the blinds of the room and shone onto Bunnymund with a warm but chilling touch. Bunny sighed as he stared up at the ceiling with his green forest eyes. He couldn't get those scarring screams out of his head.

He should have done something. He repeated the same thought over and over in his mind as the evening sun started to fade. The thought kept repeating itself in his mind, wracking him with guilt until he dozed off. He didn't even notice the freshly fallen snow starting to fall outside his window.

The next morning was bright and merry. The air was crisp and fresh with the smell of the coldness wafting around. The snow on his nose irritated him and yet he didn't want to brush it off. Wait what? Bunny bolted up from his position to see the snow that gently covered his body. It wasn't thick at all but nice and thin that made his fur sparkle and glitter.

What in Moon's name? That only meant one thing!

Bunny sprang up from his bed like lightning and ran out of his room only to crash into Tooth. They fell to the floor and Tooth huffed in irritation, "Bunny!" she scolded as she got up and straightened her wings. Bunny scrambled to his feet and seized Tooth by the shoulders.

"Tooth! I woke up and there was a layer of frost covering me!" Bunny burst out. Tooth's violet eyes widened in shock.

"That… that was the same with me too!" she exclaimed, her breathing becoming excited. It had coated her wings with a glittery layer of frost!

They said nothing for a couple of more seconds but with the eye contact they were both sharing, they knew they were thinking the exact same thing. They both made a dash for the infirmary room, almost stamping over a number of elves on the way.

Ignoring their cries, Bunny reached the infirmary first and he kicked the door open with one of his big feet. Getting a full view of the room, Bunny and Tooth could see the bright sunlight pouring into the room that was covered in frost and the empty bed where a winter spirit should have been resting. Even though the room looked beautiful, Tooth and Bunny started to panic as they saw that Jack wasn't there. What if Pitch had taken him again? What if he was in a place where they could never find him?

"Jack?! Jack?!" Tooth squealed, buzzing around the room like a crazy butterfly. Bunny's eyes darted here and there looking for the youngest guardian until he started to hop around the room, now feeling as panicked as Tooth.

"Jack! Pitch if you are hiding here, I swear if you have hurt him again, I will make you pay until you beg the Devil to take you to hell!" Bunny shouted. He shouted it so loud, it echoed through all of the halls of the workshop. His lungs then started to feel clogged up and Tooth felt as if she was going to faint. Then a little snickering came from the doorway and it was a snicker that Bunny knew so well.

Turning his head towards the door, he saw the grinning winter spirit leaning on the door frame. Even thought it had been one day, he looked much better.

The bruise on his head wasn't as big as it was yesterday and it's black and purple colour was starting to fade. His hoodie had been washed and sewn back together from when he cut his stomach and arms and he was moving them much better and they were bandaged. He was wearing his brown pants that had also been cleaned and sewn with a bandage obviously going around the wound. His other leg which was the one that he had broken with the slate, was in a white cast and he was being supported by staff which was good to lean on.

Once Tooth saw him, she flew right at him and gave him a tight hug and he almost fell over. "Oh Jack, don't scare me like that!" she said hugging him tighter. Jack laughed but then he wheezed.

"Uh Tooth? I have a damaged pair of shoulders!" he said wincing and then Tooth let go of him quickly. Jack breathed out and rubbed his left shoulder but the grin never left his face.

"Sorry" she said but she still looked relieved all the same. "Where were you?" she added.

"I was in North's office with him and Sandy having a… discussion. They will fill you in on it later" he replied with a little flinch in his smile. Bunny nodded as he knew Jack didn't want to talk about it and quite frankly, neither did he. Still, he wouldn't want Jack to guess that he was worried; he would never hear the end of it.

"Glad you're still here. You had a lot of strength when you came back" Bunny said with a smile. Jack smiled at the memory with his family in heaven yesterday but actually before he returned, his father had called something out to him. This would be fun.

"I guess I did. I have a lot of strength for an annoying, foolish, obnoxious and stubborn teenager" Jack said folding his arms. Bunny went as red as Christmas holly.

"But… you were…! I mean…! You!" Bunny spluttered and Tooth had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Jack started to laugh too.

"Just because I was dying doesn't mean I didn't hear you" Jack told him and now Bunny was getting a bit mad. Jack could see this and just to make him even madder, he hobbled over to the other bed on the other side of the room and pulled out something from under the bed sheets. He held it in front of him so Bunny could see and Bunny froze at the sight of it.

It was a video camera.

"Now, I didn't know if I was gonna live or not at the time so I asked the yetis to bring you guys in here in case I did die. But before one of them left, I asked Phil to leave a camera there" Jack said smugly.

"Why?" Tooth asked, although she could see where this was going.

"In case I lived, I wanted to see what Bunny's reaction would be like because I know that I am not the Kangaroos' favourite" Jack said and now Bunny was boiling with rage. "But now from this video tape that recorded his reaction, I now know that he really does care" Jack said and he said the last bit with honey dripping from his lips to tease Bunny. He then started to make his way towards the door since he knew what Bunny would do next.

Bunny was bewildered and angry at the same time. He had been tricked! By a monster! A devious, cunning and evil monster! "FROST!" Bunny shouted and he made a dive for the white haired boy who quickly hopped back even though his leg was still recovering. He gripped his staff and he started to fly down the hallway. Bunny looked down after him, wondering how he was flying when he was inside until he noticed that all the windows were open. He had planned this!

Chasing after him, Bunny rammed through the yetis and trod upon elves and this caused so much commotion, North and Sandy were alerted to see what the matter was. They both rushed out of the workshop to see a flash of white and then a flash of grey whizz past them and towards the entrance door to the workshop.

North smiled as he and Sandy jogged after them and was quickly joined by Tooth who had flown out to see what was going to happen. "I take it the reunion went well?" he asked Tooth who grinned back at him.

"You have no idea" she replied smiling.

Jack laughed out loud as he used the current of wind to force open the big double doors and he flew up into the clear blue sky leaving a trail of snowflakes behind him. Bunny stopped chasing him as soon as he stepped outside for he wasn't about to get his feet frozen. He looked up at Jack in the sky as he saw him flying about like crazy with the snowflakes zooming after him like a rocket.

North, Sandy and Tooth stood behind Bunny as they watched him fly about. "Show off!" Bunny shouted up at Jack. North laughed too and he placed a hand on the Pooka's shoulder and Tooth smiled at Sandy, now so happy that their youngest guardian was better and free again. They vowed that day to protect him and lookout for him and to make sure that Pitch would never harm him again.

Jack saw his friends or should he say family, looking up at him. He then looked up high in the sky and waved at the sky as he knew that his other family was watching him too. He let out a whoop as he saw the giant snowflake he had formed in the sky with his snow and he knew that there would always be someone watching over him and even though he couldn't see them, they would always be with him.

From the corner of the Pole on top of a mountain, Pitch was sitting on his fearling horse watching the show. He smiled as he watched Jack as he knew it wouldn't take that long for him to recover. Soon, fear would once again control the world and the Guardians would fall but maybe not all of them. He saw lots of promise here. Great promise.

This was far from over. It had barely even begun.

* * *

**Aw, this has finished! So sad… *sniff* Have no fear, a sequel is on the way my fellow readers! Okay if you want to read the sequel then this will be the title.**

_**Recovery **_

**That is the title but I will put in the summary that it is the sequel to Tortured in case. Even though it is the end, I still leave a cliffhanger! Haha! **

**Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and the ideas for Pitch's punishment. I don't know which one I will use but if I do, can I have your permission to use it? I will say in the first chapter of 'Recovery' whose idea it was. They were all really good!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile if you want the description and info on the Guardian of Cupcakes! And my poll too! The sequel will be up soon but I don't know what date sorry. I am so close to having 300 reviews. Can you help me reach that goal? Cupcakes to all in the first chapter of 'Recovery' if you review!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Star**


End file.
